


Urban Dictionary: Gay Chicken

by Squeakyshroom



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cody is Confused, Edgeplay, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Chicken, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Noel is gay, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, over the pants handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/pseuds/Squeakyshroom
Summary: N.A game played by two straight guys, where both slowly slide their hands up the inside of the other guy's legs until one player chickens out and thereby loses.OR: 4 times that Noel wins, and the one time he loses.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 34
Kudos: 336





	Urban Dictionary: Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Author clearly has a humiliation kink.

_Game 1_

Noel starts the game. 

“Dude, you dress like trash. Like, what the fuck is this fit for tonight? Basketball shorts?” Noel jeers as he tugs at the latex material of Cody’s shorts. “No girl is gonna fuck you tonight unless she’s doing charity work, freshman.” 

Cody rolls his eyes with a _fuck off, Miller_ and takes a deep hit of the blunt. Noel watches, entranced, as Cody’s pink lips blow out the smoke, and his stomach painfully twists. Something low and animal-like tightens in Noel’s chest when his hand settles on Cody’s knee. 

Cody looks over at him with furrowed brows: “Dude, the fuck you doing?”

“Nothing,” Noel says as he leans in to steal the blunt from Cody. 

“Then why are you all up on my dick?”

“I’m just touching your leg. Didn’t know your masculinity was so fragile you can’t take it,” Noel says as he takes a hit, and, as he blows out the smoke, trails his fingers up Cody’s thigh, slipping under his basketball shorts. 

Cody coughs, eyes watering at the smoke Noel just blew in his face. Noel’s hand stills half-way up Cody’s thigh. He licks his lips, waiting for Cody to react. 

Cody rubs at his red eyes, wiping away the tears that threaten to spill down his flushed cheeks: “You looking to fight me or something, Miller?”

 _So pretty,_ Noel vaguely thinks as he sinks his fingers into Cody’s thigh and tenderly rubs his thumb against the soft skin there. 

“Or something,” Noel says with a cocky smile. 

“You-you playing some dumb ass game?” Cody asks, voice trembling under his false bravado, and Noel wants to...he’s not sure what exactly. He wants to make Cody squirm. 

Noel leans in, so his lips are inches from Cody’s ear: “You know I think you got thicker thighs here than any girl I’ve seen tonight.” 

Cody’s face deepens into the most beautiful shade of red that Noel has ever seen, and Cody’s muscle tense under Noel’s hand. 

“Fuck you, dude.”

 _Please_ , Noel thinks as Cody finally pushes his hand off and storms away. 

________

_Game 2_

Noel has isolated himself on the tenth floor of the library when Cody initiates the next round. Noel’s squeezed into a private desk, hidden by rows of musty bookshelves, and there’s no way that anyone could have known he was here unless they were looking for him. 

Cody tugs Noel’s headphone out: “Hi, asshole.”

Noel gives him a look and puts a finger to his lips. _Shhhh_. It’s the quiet floor for fuck's sake. Six feet away there’s an empty desk, and Cody steals a chair and drags it noisily over to Noel’s desk. 

“Shush,” the girl six feet in front of them gives them a nasty glare; she narrows her eyes as Cody gives her an easy grin and sits down next to Noel, so their knees bump against one another. 

_Go away_ , Noel scribbles on his scrap paper. 

_I need help with the math homework_ , Cody writes back and gives him a pleading look that makes Noel shift uncomfortably against the hardwood of his chair. Cody mouths _please_ , and Noel hates himself as his eyes linger on Cody's lips for too long. 

_You’re annoying,_ Noel mouths back and pokes Cody’s side with his pencil. Cody covers his mouth to stifle a giggle. His knee bumps against Noel’s again, and Noel bites the inside of his cheek. 

Cody pulls out his phone to show Noel the math problem from his camera roll. Noel raises an eyebrow. _Oh, no way is Mr. Academic scholarship struggling with this problem._

Noel leans in to press his lips to Cody’s ear: “Okay, so you’re going to need to remember PEMDAS to solve this problem. Right? So just give it a try.” 

Cody stays silent as Noel checks the problem over his shoulder and rewards Cody with a gentle _good_ , but Cody’s foot also starts to loudly tap. Cody swipes to show another “problem” he’s having trouble with, and Noel struggles to keep a straight face as he whispers how to solve for x. Cody still hasn’t stopped tapping his foot, and it’s really fucking annoying. 

Noel rests his hand on Cody’s knee with a firm _stop fidgeting, dude,_ and Cody sharply inhales. Is he remembering the “game” they played this weekend? Cody is wearing the same stupid basketball shorts from the party, and, okay, yeah, maybe he isn’t here _just_ for math help. 

“You’re still wearing those same ugly shorts, huh?” Noel teases as his hands slide up Cody’s thigh, and the other boy flushes just like this weekend. Except this time Cody drops his hand down to Noel’s leg.

“I looked the game up after the party. Gay chicken,” Cody whispers with a competitive glint in his eye. 

“Did’ja?” Noel hums. It’s cute that Cody thinks that he could beat him. Noel has never lost a game of gay chicken. He knows the right thing to whisper to make a straight boy squirm, knows how to get them to pull away in fear of getting hard. 

Cody nods eagerly, looking like a puppy that’s about to piss himself, and Noel softly snorts. Cody has got those virgin eyes, all sweet and doe-y, and Noel, even though he’s only a year older, knows this is wrong. Cody has never done anything to him to deserve this bullshit. He’s a good boy; the kind of boy his mother would want him to be friends with. His biggest flaw is wanting to be liked, and maybe that’s what Noel hates about Cody...that he can’t even find a good reason to hate him. 

Cody’s fingers on him are unsteady as they trail up. _He’s never touched a boy before_ , Noel realizes, and it does make his stomach twist sharply to know he’s Cody’s first. Noel hasn’t moved his hand, and he knows that’s throwing Cody off. 

Noel leans in, so his lips brush the soft shell of Cody’s ear: “Yeah? Gonna touch me? Gonna feel up on me in the middle of the library? Jerk me off nice and good under the table?” 

“ _Dude_.” 

Cody’s breath hitches, and his fingers twitch, inches away from Noel’s crotch. 

Noel hooks his chin on Cody’s shoulder and snickers, “Let me show you how it’s done, _dude_.”

Noel moves his hand sensually up Cody’s inner thigh, and Cody’s lips part as Noel wraps his hand around him through his basketball shorts. _Oh, he’s just so easy,_ Noel thinks as he gently cups Cody. 

“Smaller than I thought, freshman,” Noel taunts and squeezes, hard enough that it might hurt a little, and Cody whimpers. His face burns bright red when the girl in front of them whirls around. 

Cody pushes Noel off him, steals Noel’s paper to cover his crotch, and fucks off with whatever is left of his dignity. 

_I win_ , Noel thinks later that night as he touches himself to the memory of Cody whimpering. Noel bites his lip and imagines Cody’s big Bambi eyes looking up at him as he goes down on Noel. Cody wouldn’t know how to suck off a boy, so Noel would have to guide him. He would have to fist Cody’s hair and show him how. Noel imagines spitting on Cody, fucking him until the other boy cries. He cums wishing it was all over Cody’s flushed cheeks. 

It's funny. Noel never loses gay chicken because he only plays with straight boys. It’s funny because although he never loses, he always feels like a loser. 

________

_Game 3_

Noel starts the third game on a Thursday night. He’s supposed to see his therapist, but instead Noel is knocking back a red solo cup and eyeing up Cody’s ass in those pink salmon shorts. _Yes, sir, I skipped therapy tonight to fuck with my favorite straight boy of the week. Uh-huh, even after my epiphany that chasing straight boys is how I self-harm. But you shoulda seen his ass, doc!_

Noel’s thirsty for self-destruction tonight, and if it takes the form of a backward snapback and salmon shorts, so be it. 

He steals Cody’s hat with a wild grin and fucks off to the kitchen. There are two girls sucking face on the granite countertop. Noel doesn't blink an eye as he puts on Cody’s hat and refills his cup. 

“What are you- _dude, holy shit, they’re making out_ ,” Cody whispers with wide eyes like the freshman he is, and Noel rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, Cody. I know. Welcome to college.” 

Cody is slack-jawed and a little bleary-eyed when Noel pushes him back onto the countertop, opposite from the girls.

“Let’s play,” Noel goads. “I want to get my third win, freshman.”

“It didn’t count that first time cause I didn’t- didn’t know we were playing,” Cody protests as Noel crowds him in. God, he looks so cute, already flushed from watching the girls next to them make out, and Noel wants to ruin him. 

“Better make it count this time then.” 

Cody touches Noel’s hip with shaking hands and looks up at him with those big please-fuck-me eyes, and Noel can’t look at him or he will actually lose. He rests his head on Cody’s shoulder and slips his hand between Cody’s thighs. Noel is not fucking around tonight. He curls his hand around Cody, groping him through those salmon shorts, and earns himself the same whine as last time when he squeezes down, but, instead of running, Cody leans his head down onto Noel’s shoulder. 

“I’m not gonna pussy out,” Cody whispers, and Noel darkly chuckles as he rubs his thumb down against Cody. Poor baby doesn't know he’s playing a game that he can’t possibly win. 

“Already hard for me?” 

“I’m watching the girls making out behind us. God, it looks like they’re really enjoying themselves,” Cody groans as Noel rubs him with the heel of his hand. He wants to hear what Cody sounds like when he comes. Noel is drunk off the little breathy noises Cody is already making, and he speeds up the pace of his hand, rubbing Cody in sure strokes. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Cody?” Noel asks curiously as Cody’s hips buck up into his hands. “Yeah? I’m betting this is the most action you’ve seen all year. Are you a virgin, Cody?” 

“N-no. Well, not fully. Done some stuff,” Cody confesses, and Noel’s eyes flutter at the innocence. He’s so fucked up. 

“Uh-huh? _Stuff_? Holding hands and kissing kinda stuff? Bet you never been jerked off by a dude at a party, Cody,” Noel teases softly, but there’s a hard edge to his voice as he presses up into Cody’s bulge. “Only a minute in, and you’re already wetting yourself for me.” 

“Noel,” Cody whines, and Noel stills his hand, wondering if he went too far. Cody’s hand fists Noel’s shirt. Noel doesn't move, waiting for Cody to shove off him and call him a _faggot_ or a _pervert_ , but instead Cody tugs on his shirt in a silent plea for _more_. And this might be the first time a straight boy has ever surprised Noel. He didn’t expect Cody to be this soft and pliant in his arms, and he feels an unexpected warmth in his chest. 

Noel presses a stupid kiss to Cody’s neck and mummers something moronic (“ _That’s it, Cody. You need to cum? Shhh, that’s it. Cum all over your cute, little salmon shorts. I gotchu.”_ ) Cody, honest to god, moans and shudders against Noel. He cums with his face buried in Noel’s neck, and _fuck_ Noel wants to just stay there forever, with Cody pressing desperately into him, clinging onto him for dear life.

“Noel, holy fucking shit," Cody whispers. "I can’t go back to the party looking like this!” 

“Here. Calm down.” 

Noel pulls off his oversized sweatshirt and hands it to Cody; the other boy slips it on, and it covers up the wet stain on his shorts. Noel’s chest tightens at the sight of Cody all red-cheeked and wearing his hoodie. 

“Thanks,” Cody says softly, and looks up at him from under his lashes, and Noel just shrugs like it’s whatever, like it's not the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

He saunters slowly to the bathroom, elbow checking a dude that curses him out. 

_I win_ , Noel thinks bitterly as he locks the bathroom door and undoes his jeans. He hisses as he jerks himself off so hard it hurts, and if he comes with Cody’s name on his lips, it’s just another mistake he won’t tell his therapist.

________

 _Game Four_

“You’ve been avoiding me, Noel,” Cody accuses as he slides into the same booth as him. “You haven’t been coming to math class or any parties for the last two weeks. What the fuck you been up to, dude?” 

Their knees touch and Noel slowly closes his laptop. He aches at the sight of Cody. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything like guilt when Cody bumps his shoulder and smiles up sweetly at him. Uh-huh, yeah, this is why he should swear off straight boys forever. He’s such a fucking idiot for starting this game. 

“That’s my hoodie, _dude_.”

“I know. I came here to give it back.” 

“Okay. Cool. Leave it here then.”

Cody slips it off and places the hoodie on Noel’s lap, keeping his hand there when he does. _Huh_. 

“Haven’t played in a while,” Cody whispers and strokes Noel’s leg with his thumb. If Noel didn’t know better, he would say Cody was flirting with him. 

_Just tell him why you don’t lose,_ Noel berates himself. _Admit that you’re gay and want to fuck him and call it all off._

“Listen, Cody,” he clears his throat and then trails off as Cody moves his hand up higher. 

“Hm? I’m listening,” Cody says so softly that if Noel wasn’t watching his lips, he might have missed it. His cock twitches in his shorts as Cody looks up at him innocently. 

Noel blinks. 

“I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Yeah, I know. But, like, why?” 

“Because I- I think we should stop playing.” 

“You want to stop?” Cody asks, and, honest to god, pouts. He stills his hand under Noel’s sweatshirt and looks up at Noel with hurt-Bambi eyes. 

“No, the problem is that I _don’t_ want to stop playing. So I’ve been avoiding you. Because otherwise,” Noel struggles to form a coherent thought. “We’ll keep playing.”

Cody rolls his eyes: “Okay, so you _do_ want to play. And if you had bothered to -oh, I don’t know- maybe talk to me, you would have found out that I _also_ want to play. So we don’t hafta stop, do we?”

Noel, for the first time, doesn't know what to say because Cody is right. He hadn’t bothered to ask Cody what he thought of their game. 

“You want to play,” Noel repeats, feeling out of his element when Cody grins and squeezes his leg. Cody is some new breed of straight boy. All the other boys he fucked with would have cringed at touching him without drinking or smoking first. Meanwhile, Cody is leaning into him at the back of the campus cafe in broad fucking daylight, and it feels real, way too real.

“I missed this,” Cody says as he moves in, crowding Noel back into the wall. Noel looks around the cafe, but no one is watching them. 

“How far are you willing to take this, Cody?”

Cody’s hand moves up to rest lightly over Noel’s crotch: “I want to win.”

“ _Oh_?” Noel asks as Cody rests his chin on Noel’s shoulder just like he did to Cody back in the library. It’s almost like...like he actually has been teaching Cody something. 

Cody hums softly as he rubs Noel through his shorts, and Noel curses under his breath. He should have known that Cody isn’t as innocent as he seems. The motherfucker has been watching and learning all his best techniques. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Noel?” Cody asks sweetly like he’s talking about the weather. His hand closes around Noel and rubs him in slow, steady circles, and Noel has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning.

“Yeah, I am,” Noel confesses, voice dripping with self-hatred, and Cody stills his hand. 

“You are?”

_Okay this has gone on too long._

He sighs: “Listen, Cody. I’m never going to tell you to stop or chicken out because I- I like it. I like it when you touch me. 

Cody smiles easily and then squeezes Noel gently: “Oh, fuck, thank god. I was afraid I was the only one.”

Either Cody is stupid or dumb because _what_? What is he thinking? 

“No, you don’t get it, do you?”

“What don’t I get, Noel?”

“This,” Noel says and turns to press a chaste kiss to Cody’s parted lips, right there in the back of the cafe. Cody’s eyes widen, and, just as Noel thought, he pulls his hand away from Noel. 

Cody touches his lips.

“You…?”

“Yeah,” Noel laughs bitterly. “That’s why we can’t play.”

Cody stumbles to his feet: “I- dude, you- all this time you...and I thought you were straight, but you…?”

“I know. Shit. I know, Cody; I cheated. I’m sorry.” 

“All this time you were cheating…”

Cody sways on his feet like he’s out of breath. He’s staring at Noel’s hoodie like he’s trying to figure out some hard math equation in his head. Cody shakes his head and walks away without another word. 

_Another win for me,_ Noel thinks as he puts his hoodie back on. He presses his face into the material and sighs. Oh no, it smells like Cody. He rubs his face against the fabric, and...why? Why does he do this to himself every time? 

________

_Game Five_

Noel comes ten minutes early to grab a seat at the back of the lecture hall, far away from where he used to sit behind Cody. He stares at their usual spot, remembering all the times he used to lean forward and push Cody’s hoodie up over his face. Or kick his chair. Or draw dicks on his neck. Jesus, he really used to act like a five-year-old with a crush, huh? 

Noel sighs and puts on his headphones to listen to some emo bops. Nothing like a 9 AM pity party. He should have never taken this class, should have never teased Cody and invited him to that party, should have never started this stupid game. 

“Hi, asshole,” Cody says as he pulls out Noel’s headphone and plops down on the seat next to him, bumping their knees together. Cody twirls the wire around his finger as Noel stares at him. 

_Uh...?_

“What are you doing here?”

“Coming to my regularly scheduled 9 AM class.”

“No, I mean…” Noel lowers his voice. “What are you doing _here_?” 

Cody pops in Noel's earbud: “Oh my god, is this The Fray? Early 2000s rock? Are you going through something? Dude, I’m not gonna lie, this is sad.” 

Cody leans over to steal Noel’s phone and starts to scroll through his Spotify. He skips from The Fray to Troye Sivan to a Shawn Mendes song and ribs Noel about his taste in music.

“Hm, I think you got a type— cute, brown-haired boys,” Cody teases as Noel tries to snatch his phone back, but Cody wriggles away. 

“Yeah, I got a type,” Noel huffs. “Annoying white boys.” 

_And straight_ , he adds, but he isn’t so sure now; Cody isn’t flinching away from him. Noel is equally confused and intrigued when he realizes that Cody is adding his phone number into Noel’s contacts. 

“I’m gonna save your music taste, Noel. You’re welcome.” 

Cody gives him his phone back, and Noel gets a winky emoji from “Cody Fucking Ko.” 

The lecture starts, and Noel’s head is still spinning.

_Wut r up to? -N_

_I wanna be friends -C_

Noel looks up from his lap to Cody. The other boy shrugs and smiles at him. Noel looks back down at his lap. 

_If u keep looking at ur crotch, frowning, and then looking back at me...Professor gonna think I’m making you hard ;) -C_

_U rlly think we can be friends after all the shit I did to u? -N_

_Lmaoooo -C_

_aLl tHe ShIt I dId tO yOu -C_

_STFU -C_

_You think I would be here if I was 100% straight? -C_

_Ur not str8? -N_

_Nope. -C_

_Welcome to college, dumbass -C_

A hand rests on Noel’s knee, and the corners of Noel’s lips twitch up into a smile. 

_We’re in the middle of a math lecture -N_

_And I was in the middle of a library and a kitchen -C_

_Payback is a bitch ;) -C_

Cody slowly rubs his knee, thumb following the seam on the inside of Noel’s thigh happily. It feels awesome, and the lecture hall blurs. Noel abruptly remembers that his professor is right there, and he sharply knocks his knee into Cody’s. 

_Down, boy._

Cody slides his hand up the inside of Noel’s leg and wraps it firmly around Noel’s crotch. Noel stiffens, his cock pressing up into Cody’s grip, and this is a bad idea. Anyone could look over and see Cody’s hand pressed between Noel’s thighs, but the idea of getting caught only makes him burn.

Cody strokes him, palming the length of Noel’s cock. 

“Dude-”

_“Shhhh.”_

Noel covers his mouth with his hand and pretends to be intently reading his notes. He spreads his legs a little wider, and his ears burn when he hears Cody snicker. Oh, how quickly the student becomes the teacher. 

He’s trying his fucking hardest not to cum inside of his jeans, but maybe it would just be easier to cum and have it over with. He squeezes his eyes shut and releases a hot, desperate breath into his palm. _Just let go._

“I win,” Cody whispers so softly, but Noel hears it, and the words push him over the edge. He cums biting into the soft skin of his palm, cheeks horribly flushed. 

“I hate you,” Noel huffs, dick still throbbing afterward. He’s got to sit here for the next thirty minutes in his own cum, and Cody possessively squeezes Noel, resting his hand there as if claiming ownership.

“No, you don’t.”

Cody is right, but Noel is too proud to admit it. 

When Noel walks out thirty minutes later with his math book in front of his wet crotch, Cody giggles and looks up at him with those warm eyes, and, for the first time, Noel feels like a winner. 

**Author's Note:**

> +5 points for any psychology major that can tell me what a therapist would say about all of this nonsense. Something about their wack ass communication skills. 
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed and wanna see more Cody/Noel. 
> 
> Message me on discord (SqueakyShroom#8128) talk about Noel and Cody. As long it's not about Cody's current mustache situation or Noel's buzz cut smdh.


End file.
